In a data center environment, server racks are typically arranged so that one end faces a hot aisle and another end faces a cold aisle. This arrangement is provided so that a technician can comfortably service the components in the server rack via the cold aisle. Therefore, in the typical data center configuration, the server racks are typically arranged so that the cold aisle is at the front of the rack and the hot aisle is at the back.
Such a configuration is advantageous when front-access servers and switches are used. In front-access servers and switches, the connections for power cables (or “cords”) and ports are located at the front of the server. Front-access arrangements are advantageous because of the convenience of having most or all connections on the same side of the server or switch.
However, in many conventional server rack arrangements, power distribution units (PDUs) are typically located at the back of the server. It is difficult for a technician to identify the correct power cable when he is unable to see both ends of power cable at the same time. For example, when the PDUs are located at the back of the rack, and the server and switch power ports are located at the front of the rack, it is difficult to determine which power cable at the rear PDU corresponds to which front server or switch. As the depth of the server rack increases, this problem is exacerbated.
Although the logical solution is to move the PDU to the front of the server rack, conventional server racks typically do not have sufficient space at the front of the rack for a PDU. However, even if such space existed, mounting a PDU to the front of a rack would interfere with the servicing, installing, and uninstalling of servers in the server rack.